


tonight we burn like stars that never die

by Kingscunt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Firefighters, Angst, Fluff to begin with, Harry Hart Dies, M/M, No pun intended, then watch it all burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: Eggsy had been working hard at Chelsea Fire Station, proving himself to be quite the firefighter. So far, he'd answered to 5 calls in as many days, and received praise from his new boss Merlin for working so well.Mr. Hart, the kind local that bought the fire team gifts, was lovely too.





	tonight we burn like stars that never die

**Author's Note:**

> let me begin by saying that i am by no means good at writing. i'm still very much a beginner, so i have A LOT to learn.  
> i found this prompt, and i had to write it. hopefully it hurts you as much as it hurt me
> 
> i'd apologise but where's the fun in that?
> 
> kingscunt.tumblr.com

Eggsy had been working hard at Chelsea Fire Station, proving himself to be quite the firefighter. So far, he'd answered to 5 calls in as many days, and received praise from his new boss Merlin for working so well.

  
Being a firefighter was the boy's dream since he was only little. It all started when his parents had bought him a firefighter costume for Christmas. He was only three years old, and he was besotted with it - he'd never take it off, no matter how much his mum pleaded with him that it needed a wash.

  
Over the years, Eggsy's dream had grown stronger and stronger - he'd read up on what it took to be a firefighter and stories from the workers, and when the firemen had an open day, he'd beg his mum to let him go.

  
And now, he'd finally fulfilled his dream. Sure, it was early days, the boy had been there a week. But he was a trainee fireman now! After a few years of straying down the wrong path, getting himself in trouble, he'd finally made it.

  
It was a cold November evening, and the team hadn't been back long from the call out. Most of the team sat in the kitchen, playing silly games to pass the time, while Eggsy was outside, washing the truck. He still didn't know the team all that well, and while he got on well with another trainee named Roxy, he didn't feel all that comfortable joining in with them just yet.

  
Working outside meant that he also got to chat to the local residents, too. Some of them were lovely, and would thank him for joining the service, which warmed Eggsy. To be treated with respect was a new thing for him, and he loved it.

  
As he got to work on the truck, making sure it looked as good as new (Definitely not to impress Merlin or anything, never...) he's met with a tap on his shoulder.

  
"You're new, aren't you?" The older man said. Eggsy had never seen him before, but he had to admit, the man looked great in his tailored suit, and thick, black glasses. His hair was immaculate, not a single hair out of place - he definitely fit in with the Chelsea crowd. Definitely a local.

  
"Yeah, I joined this week. I'm Eggsy Unwin, pleased to meet you." He replied, extending his arm to shake the older man's hand. He reaches back, giving Eggsy one of the firmest hand shakes he's ever bloody been given.

  
"I thought so, I've never seen you here before. I'm Harry Hart. I've just come to bring this to the team," Harry replied, "It's a homemade lasanga. They all love it, and obviously, you're welcome to have some." He smiled warmly at Eggsy, giving the younger man serious butterflies.

  
"That sounds lovely, thank you so much." He took the container, ignoring his rumbling stomach. Shit, he hadn't eaten since yesterday, and the lasanga smelt amazing. He thought about taking it for himself, but... That'd be too rude, even for Eggsy.

"My pleasure. I bring something different every few days. It's my way of saying thank you. A few years ago I had an awful fire, and they saved my life." For a second, pain flashes in Harry's eyes, like he was re-living the moment, but almost immediately, softened, and smiled.

_Fuck, you're beautiful. Fuck._

"I'll bring it in for the guys now. It was great to meet you, Mr. Hart." Eggsy stuttered, with more and more butterflies. He felt stupid how he could besotted after a few minutes, but Harry was one of a kind.

"Please, call me Harry. You'll make a great fireman," He praised. He gave a quick wink, and walked away with a swagger that made Eggsy melt like butter.

He was fucked. Harry Hart had already won over his heart.

 

 

  
The sirens went off, and the team started running to the truck.

"Fire at the Churchill Estate," Merlin said through the walky-talky. "It's currently contained in one flat but we don't know if anyone is trapped."

They sped through London, sirens on, weaving through the chaotic traffic. Eggsy sat at the back of the truck, adrenaline rushing through his veins. There was still a lot of anxiety in his mind, but he reminded himself why he joined. To save lives. It was never gonna be easy.

After a short while, they pulled into the estate. The fire hadn't seemed to of spread yet, but black smoke came pouring out of the window. Residents flooded the close proximity, and the fire alarm system blared.

"Eggsy, there's a woman trapped inside," Merlin shouted, as he frantically hooked up the hose. There was no time to lose, and Eggsy made sure to run up them stairs as quickly as he fucking could. He threw himself into the door, eventually falling through. Smoke poured out, and he could barely see as he blindly navigated through the flat.

It was then he heard choking, coming from the living room. He ran in, and found her, choking on the thick smoke.

"It's alright, I got you," He reassured, placing and oxygen mask onto her face. She was almost unconcious by now - he'd got to her just on time.

It takes an hour to put out the fire, and luckily, the woman didn't even need to go to the hospital. She had got a firm warning from Merlin though, after him finding the cause of the fire; candles that had been left unsupervised, while she had a nap on the sofa.

 

 

  
Later on, there was a knock at the office. Eggsy as the only one there, filling out various bits of paperwork that Merlin simply refused to do. He was exhausted from lack of sleep, only staying awake by the copious amounts of coffee he consumes.

It was Harry, returning with a tin.

"Ahh, it's you again. How are you finding it?" Harry asked.

"Still a bit shaken from yesterday, saved a womans life. Wanna come in?"

"I'd love to," Harry set the tin down, and took a seat in one of the office chairs. "First rescue then? In your first week? That's very impressive."

"Thank you, it's just... I don't know, I feel funny about it." Eggsy replied, not quite finding the words to explain. He was so tired that thinking was a massive task right now. Harry gave him a sympathetic look, and gave Eggsy a soft pat on the back.

"You're new to this, of course it's going to be hard." Harry said. "You're doing well. Very well. Merlin is very fond of you."

"How do you know?"

"We're good friends. Lets just say, he has nothing but praise for you." It made Eggsy happy to know that he was approved of, and even better that by the look of the face on Harry, he approved of Eggsy as well.

"Oh, that's great." Eggsy beamed. For a second, he couldn't break his sight of Harry - he looked just as beautiful today as he did a couple of days ago. He found it so hard to complete that god damn paperwork with this work of art sitting in front of him.

He tossed it to the side. That could wait for half an hour.

"Am I getting in the way of work? I do apologise," Harry said, standing up, "I'll be on my way, it's getting late, anyway. Need to get to the shop. Night shift."

_Oh no, don't go, Harry. Please._

"Oh... okay. What work do you do?" Eggsy asked, not being able to hide the disappointment in his voice. Probably a banker, or some fancy hotel. He must of had a good job to afford those beautiful suits.

"I'm a tailor for Kingsman in Savile Row."

"So that's how you look so good in a suit, yeah?"

The butterflies arrived again when Harry blushed.

"I personally prefer uniform on a man."

 

 

  
Over the next few weeks, Harry came to visit more often, sometimes every day. He'd talk and talk, about his life at the shop, his favourite things, right down what he liked to collect. Butterflies, apparently, from all over the world. He'd spent a small fortune on some of them, and they were his pride and joy.

Eggsy gave Harry his number one night. Late at night, as he lay in bed, he couldn't help but grin when he recieved a text from him.

Friendly chat quickly turned into flirting.

It was late, and Eggsy was leaving the station after a long shift, when he bumped into Harry again. The older man looked nervous, but still flashed Eggsy one of those grins that warmed him inside.

"Ah, Eggsy. I was hoping I'd see you."

"It's late, Harry, what you doing round here?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood, and I, uh..."

"Come on, spit it out, old man."

"Oh, bloody hell. Eggsy, I don't want to sound like an old pervert, but... I like you. I really like you. Seeing you gives me so much happiness, and I was wondering if you would like to... what's the word, 'date'?"

The whole world stopped while Eggsy pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Harry pulled him closer, and they stood there in sweet embrace.

"Oh, Harry. Yes, yes, yes."

 

 

  
The sirens blared again, signalling for the team to make way to their truck. The walky-talky crackled into life.

"Fire on Stanhope Mews. Get your fucking arses into gear, now!" A very panicked Merlin shouted.

Stanhope Mews. _Fuck._

_Stanhope Mews. Harry's road._

_Fuck, please, no. Please, don't be Harry._

Fear gripped Eggsy, and he sprinted to the truck, hoping that somehow, that would make them arrive quicker. They all jumped in, and the siren came to life, and again they found themselves racing through London.

They pulled into the Mews and jumped out. The house was completely ablaze, and had started to spread to the surrounding houses. Residents stood at the top of the road, some crying at the vision of their homes burning down, their lives  
.  
"I've spoken to the residents and they tell me that nobody is trapped, but we'll need to check the houses to make sure." Merlin said through the walky talky. "Roxy, Tristan, you take the left side. Bors, James, you take the right. Eggsy, as the house on the end is significantly larger, me and you will sweep." He ran over to Eggsy, and placed his hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"Eggsy, I don't want to tell you this, but that's Harry's house, and I honestly have no idea if he's in there or not." Merlin grimaced.

"No! HARRY!" he screamed, running into the blaze. It was so smoky, so hot. Debris fell from the ceiling. Thank god for the invention of hard hats.  
  
He frantically searched and searched alongside Merlin. His eyes watered, and although the smoke didn't help, he couldn't stop himself from crying in fear.

Harry, please, please say you're just late home from work.

Eggsy climbed up the stairs, feeling the wood creak, almost as if it was about to give way. Flames licked the doorway of the bedroom, leaving most of Eggsy's vision in a red haze, thanks to the smoke. As he walked into the bedroom, he tripped over something.

_Jesus fucking christ, it's Harry._

Panic once again set in, leaving him with a paperweight ike feeling in his chest.

_No, Harry, don't fucking die. Please, don't die._

"Merlin!" Eggsy yelled. No reply. He picked up Harry, and struggled out of the house, struggling to breathe himself from giving Harry the oxygen mask. Residents watched, horrified to find that one of their neighbours were trapped inside.

Merlin by now had run out, and saw Harry on the floor.

"He ain't breathing, Merlin!"

"Fuck me... Medics, over here, now!" Paramedics rushed over with massive equipment bags. Eggsy hung over Harry, fists clenched with white knuckles, choking on tears.

"Eggsy, we need to start tackling this." Merlin shouted.

 

 

  
After what felt like an eternity, the fire is finally controlled, and eventually, put out. The residents thanked them for their work, flooding them with compliments. Some were devastated at the loss of their homes, some kept asking how Harry was.

They returned to the station, and the tension was huge. The once chatty team fell silent, not being able to find any words for the first time. Merlin could be heard shouting in the office, and while they couldn't quite make out what he was saying, the body language told that whatever conversation he was having, it wasn't good.

Eggsy paced up and down the kitchen, heart thumping, a nasty sinking feeling in his stomach. He hadn't heard anything from anyone yet. The last he knew, Harry was whisked away in an ambulance. His head was in agony from the smoke inhalation and crying.

Eventually, Merlin opened the office door, and called Eggsy in.

"Eggsy, son, I have news." The expession on Merlin's face told Eggsy it wasn't good.

"Please don't tell me-"

"He's gone, Eggsy. I'm so, so sorry."

 


End file.
